


Closer to the Edge

by MidgardianNerd



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Chancellor Poe Dameron, Dirty Talk, Dominant Kylo Ren, Exhibitionism, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Post-Canon, Submissive Poe Dameron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:20:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MidgardianNerd/pseuds/MidgardianNerd
Summary: A surprise awaits for Poe in his office.





	Closer to the Edge

**Author's Note:**

  * For [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/gifts).
  * Inspired by [What’s Your Fantasy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602316) by [idrilhadhafang](https://archiveofourown.org/users/idrilhadhafang/pseuds/idrilhadhafang). 



> It has been so long since I wrote smut. But Idril's BDSM verse gives me the need to write some again. So I hope I did justice to the boys and to her verse.

When Poe was finally back in his office, the sky was dark and Coruscant was shining with a million of artificial lights through the bay windows. The young Chancellor walked to the windows, watching the ocean of lights front of him, his mind drifting towards the man waiting for him under one of these lights. It was already late, almost midnight but Poe knew that Kylo was still waiting for him. Kylo was always waiting for him. This simple thought was enough to make Poe’s blood boiling with love and his stomach warming with desire. 

He should go to join him. He should not be here, stuck alone in his office after an hellish day, still having to work on the Jakku’s matter. He should take the night off. It always has been the deal in his mind. The day was dedicated to his Chancellor role and to the Republic. His nights...his nights were supposed to all for Kylo. Just for him. Only for them. Poe hated the Senate to steal him private time with his lover. 

He could see him. He could see his beloved Kylo, laying on his bed, a book opened on his stomach, his other hand passing nonchalantly in his own hair. He could see him looking up when Poe would enter in the room, a smile on his full lips and his eyes screaming for Poe to join him. He could see this strong chest going up and down faster as Poe would be closer. He could see Kylo’s legs spreading, the outline of his cock hardening visible and waiting for Poe’s cock to sly against it. 

Poe felt his breath becoming more erratic and he took off the button of his neckband, letting Kylo’s collar appearing and the weight of it against his skin shot a discharge of arousal in his whole body, his cock now aching for attention. Comforted by the fact that it was late and he was practically alone in the whole building, Poe slid a hand in his pants, closing his eyes to see a strong hand with longs fingers and pale skin around his cock, even when it was his own fingers which closed around his shaft. Poe left out a shaky breath before softly moving his hand, moaning deeply. 

 

“Have fun?” asked suddenly a deep voice behind him and Poe turned around quickly, his heart beating fast against his ribcage. 

 

There was a shadow sitting in the dark corner of his office and Poe tried to think quickly where he left his blaster, the poor weapon taking dust somewhere in a drawer. 

 

“That’s very impolite to not have invited me, Chancellor!” whispered again the seductive voice and Poe could finally breathe again. He recognized this voice. 

“Kylo?” asked Poe and the chuckle he had as answer confirmed the identity of the intruder. “How did you enter?”

“Someone taught me how to sneak into rooms without being noticed.” answered his lover and without even seeing his face, just with the way his voice was shaking, Poe could heard the name of this someone and could taste the sadness, grief and regrets in Kylo’s voice. 

“The security of this building should be worrying.” snarked Poe. 

“It should.” huffed Kylo. “But it looks like you have other matters in hand.” he added, moving forward to sit on the edge of his seat, finally appearing to Poe’s eyes. 

 

Poe realized now that he still had his hand in his own pants and his fingers wrapped around his cock. He blushed hard, slightly embarrassed to have been caught in this situation, especially by his Dom. 

 

“Don’t move your hand!” ordered in a stern voice Kylo and Poe stopped trying to take it off. 

 

When he looked up, he could see the hunger burning in the deep brows eyes of the other man. Poe bit his lips, trying to really not move his hands, even when the stellar vision front of him was so beautiful that his cock was trembling in his hand. Kylo’s face was bathed by the artificial lights of Coruscant, making his eyes shining in almost gold while the moonlight was making his pale skin sparkling. Half buried in darkness, the shadows were carving even more the angular features of Kylo’s face and making him look like a work of art. Poe felt himself mesmerized, at the total mercy of this angelic daemon of lust. 

 

“Always the good boy!” murmured Kylo before standing up. 

 

Poe swallowed a moan when he saw Kylo standing in his whole glory, his dark mantle wrapped around his strong body. 

 

“Why are you here?” asked Poe, trying to distract himself to not disobey Kylo’s order. 

“I saw the news.” answered Kylo, his eyes burning through Poe’s body. “I knew that if I wanted to see you, I should be the one coming to you.” said Kylo, his eyes going soft when they looked at Poe’s face and Poe relished in the blatant affection in it. 

“You weren’t obligated.” whispered Poe, shivering when Kylo joined him behind his office, his body brushing against Poe’s. 

“But I wanted to.” whispered Kylo in Poe’s ear. “I missed you.” he added, breathing it out against Poe’s neck and Poe could contain a whine. 

“I missed you too.” moaned Poe, looking up at Kylo, hoping for a kiss but his lover had something else in mind, if he could trust the spark of mischief shining in his eyes. 

 

Poe shivered with anticipation. 

 

“Really?” asked Kylo with a sly smile. “Looks like you didn’t need me.” he added, pressing a hand on Poe’s crotch and the young Chancellor hissed with pleasure and shame. 

“I’m sorry.” whispered Poe, leaning his head in Kylo’s hand stroking his hair. 

“Oh! You will be.” answered Kylo and the predatory smile he threw to Poe made him shivering with arousal. 

 

Kylo walked front of Poe, the desk between them and Poe observed Kylo taking place at the center of the room, like he owned it. Then, slowly, Kylo’s long fingers took off the buttons of his mantle. Poe’s eyes got wider when he spot naked flesh appearing. The young Chancellor stayed silent, observing the strong body of his lover to reveal itself bit by bit. 

When Poe looked up, his eyes fell in Kylo’s intense gaze and without looking away, his lover let his mantle sliding to the floor, his naked body offered to Poe. Poe felt his cock becoming even more harder in his hand while the realization hit him. Kylo walked there, completely naked under his cape and Poe’s heart tried really hard to not explode. 

 

“You like what you see?” asked Kylo, playing the ingenuous but Poe could see that he knew exactly what he was doing to Poe and liking it. 

“Very much.” blurted out Poe and the grin appearing on Kylo’s lips made him wanting to ravish this sinful mouth. 

“I wanted to make you a surprise but it looks like you have been a very naughty boy.” whispered Kylo, walking towards Poe, his hips moving in seductive rolls. 

 

With every other person, Poe not doubted that it would have sounded ridiculous but Kylo’s voice was made for dirty talk and Poe wished to listen to it for the rest of their life. 

 

“Maybe I should play alone.” said Kylo, his hand closing around his own cock and Poe’s eyes couldn’t take themselves off this vision. “Do you think I should?” asked Kylo and Poe looked up. 

“No, Teacher.” answered Poe and he could see the shiver going through Kylo’s body at the sound of his title. 

“Look at me Poe!” breathed out Kylo and Poe looked at his face, seeing the blush on his cheekbones, his lips parting to let out shaky breaths, his eyes dizzy with pleasure while he was stroking himself. “Why shouldn’t I?” whispered Kylo.

“Because I will make you feeling better.” answered Poe with confidence. 

“So sure of you?” chuckled Kylo and Poe nodded with force.

“You said it, Teacher. You like my hole. You like feeling me around you.” answered Poe and he observed with pride Kylo throwing his head behind, exposing his long pale neck and Poe wanted so hard to bite it, hoping that one day Kylo would let him marking him like he did with him. 

“I do.” answered Kylo, his eyes burning into Poe’s, his fingers tightening around his own cock to contain his own pleasure. 

 

Poe looked at this thick cock, stuffed with pleasure and he felt his hole almost aching with the need to have it in him. 

 

“Do you want me to fuck you?” asked Kylo, still not moving and Poe tried to not whine.

“I do.” whispered Poe.

“Will I be enough?” he asked, slightly amused to see Poe shifting on his own feet, trying so hard to not stroke himself. 

“You all I need.” breathed out Poe without hesitation and both looked at each other longly, knowing that it was more than just about sex. 

Kylo walked slowly towards Poe and once he was at his side, he engulfed carefully Poe’s face in his both hands, his deep eyes tracing Poe’s features, like to remind them in a million years. Poe felt so alive under this full of love look. 

 

“Do you want me?” whispered Kylo, his nose brushing against Poe’s.

“With all my heart.” answered Poe. 

 

After few seconds, Kylo rest softly his lips against Poe’s. It was chaste kiss, none of them tried to deepen it. In this kiss, there were unspoken declarations and promesses of a future. In this kiss, there was a whole life. Theirs.

When the kiss broke, Kylo smiled tenderly, his thumb stroking Poe’s lower lip and the other man sucked it softly. 

 

“Do you want me to take care of this?” asked Kylo, throwing an amused look to Poe’s cock and Poe nodded.

 

With a sly smile, Kylo slid a hand in Poe’s pants, his long fingers taking place around Poe’s cock. Poe moaned deeply, throwing his head behind when Kylo squeezed around him. He felt Kylo’s breath against his skin before the other man kissed along his jugular, setting a killing slowly pace to his caresses. Poe grabbed Kylo’s arms when Kylo’s fingers stroke against his testicules and he heard the other man chuckling before he licked his way to Poe’s ear. 

 

“Take off you cape!” ordered Kylo and Poe obeyed, soon only in his trousers and tunic. 

 

Without taking off his hand from Poe’s erection, Kylo slid behind Poe and the young Chancellor sighed, cuddling in the strong chest against his back. Kylo’s other hand slid under Poe’s tunic, his fingers brushing against Poe’s belly before going up to caress Poe’s nipples. Poe felt himself going dizzy, the pleasure surrounding him.

Suddenly, the hand around his cock tightened while Kylo pinched on of his nipples. Poe left out a cry, his toes tensing half in surprise, half in pleasure. 

 

“Do you think it would be so simple?” whispered sensually Kylo in his ear, his teeth nibbling the flesh. 

“What do you mean?” asked with difficulty Poe, moaning when Kylo’s hand tightened even more around him. 

“You still have tried to have pleasure without me.” said Kylo. “Without my permission.” 

“I’m so sorry.” whispered Poe, whining when Kylo slid a leg between his, pressing against Poe’s erection from behind, closing him in an aching vice. 

“Are you?” chuckled Kylo.

“Yes.” breathed out Poe, looking above his shoulder to see Kylo’s face so close to his. And he couldn’t resist to softly kiss Kylo’s nose. 

“Do you will accept to be punished?” asked Kylo and Poe could see in his eyes that it was up to Poe to continue or to stop it right now.

“What kind of punishment?” asked Poe, slightly nervous. He could feel Kylo’s hand softly caressing his belly, trying to make him relaxing.

“I will have my way with you.” whispered Kylo, his forehead against Poe and the young Chancellor could heard that he temporarily he let down his Dom behavior. “But you, you will have to wait to come.” 

 

Poe had to think about it for a minute. Not because he didn’t feel like he wouldn’t like it because at the right moment Kylo talked about it, Poe knew he would love it. Having to wait, having Kylo focusing for once on his own pleasure before Poe’s, it was something that Poe could go behind. But would he be able to stick to it? Would he be able to not climax while Kylo would take pleasure in him? Poe wanted to believe he could but Kylo had the gift to make of Poe a mess with just caresses and kisses. It was a true challenge. But at the same time, it reminded to Poe the adrenaline he felt when he was flying. Something he didn’t feel in a long time. 

 

“Could you do that, pupil?” asked Kylo, his fingers stroking Poe’s lower belly. “Could you be a good boy for me?” he added, sucking softly on Poe’s earlobe. 

“I will, Teacher.” breathed out Poe before taking Kylo’s mouth in his for an hungry kiss. 

 

He felt Kylo pressing him harder against him while he was ravishing his mouth and Poe enjoyed the overwhelming sensations going through his whole body. Soon, Kylo left his mouth to kiss along Poe’s neck, showering his skin with soft kisses on his collarbone before taking kissing along the back of his neck, his strong nose buried in Poe’s hair. 

Then, a strong hand pushed against his shoulder blades and Poe found himself pressed against the cold surface of his desk. He felt Kylo pressed against him, his cock pushing against Poe’s arse and his naked chest, with hard nipples brushing against Poe’s back. 

Poe stayed still, grabbing the edge of his desk with his two hands but he couldn’t help to shiver when he felt Kylo tracing his collar with a finger before posing a chaste kiss on it. Poe moved his arse to make understand to Kylo that he was loving it. Poe tried to look behind him, wanting to see Kylo. 

 

“Look front of you.” whispered Kylo in his ear and Poe tried to not pout but obeyed. He felt Kylo rewarding him for his good behavior by stroking with affection his tight. 

 

For too long seconds, there was no movement behind him and Poe wondered what Kylo was doing when his lover grabbed his tunic to rip it in half like it was nothing. Poe yelled in surprise but this sudden display of strength shot another wave of arousal in his aching erection. He could help to moan when Kylo licked from his small back to his shoulder blades, his hard nipples pressing in Poe’s back. 

 

“I hope you weren’t too fond of this shirt.” chuckled his Dom and Poe bit down his lip to not laugh.

“What if I was?” asked Poe, shifting his arse against Kylo’s cock and he felt the other man pressing him harder against the desk. 

“I will buy you another one, you tease!” whispered Kylo, rolling his hips into Poe’s arse and the young Chancellor groaned with pleasure. 

 

Kylo kissed Poe’s back, following his spine while his hands put down Poe’s trousers, his arse offered to Kylo’s hands. Poe felt Kylo’s cock sliding under his buttocks to press against Poe’s erection and he tried to push back but Kylo grabbed his hips to stop him to move. 

 

“Careful Chancellor!” grumbled Kylo and Poe’s hands gripped more firmly the edges of his desk. 

 

The pressure against his body disappeared but before Poe could complain, he felt Kylo’s hands grabbing his cheeks, kneading them, and Poe blushed, feeling exposed under Kylo’s eyes. He was loving it, to have Kylo’s admiration for something so trivial from his body but still unused to it. 

 

“Kylo!” moaned Poe.

“Shhhh!” whispered the other man, his fingers sinking into Poe’s thighs. 

 

Poe tried to not shift when Kylo parted his cheek but he couldn’t hold back a whine when he felt something wet against his hole. Poe felt his heart beating hard against his chest when he realized it was Kylo’s tongue licking him open, eating him out like a madman finding water after days in the Jakku’s desert. 

Poe couldn’t stay still anymore. Kylo was letting him not respite, alternating between licking Poe’s hole and biting his cheeks. When he felt a finger joining Kylo’s tongue in him, Poe feared to come right there and to disobey Kylo’s order. It was too much. His skin was burning where Kylo was touching him and Poe’s cock was digging into his desk. Poe couldn’t help to roll his hips, wanting Kylo’s tongue deeper in him. Another finger was added and Poe yelled before throwing an hand behind him, grabbing Kylo’s hair to make him going deeper. 

In his right mind, Poe would know that he wasn’t supposed to act like that with his Dom but Poe wasn’t in his right mind. Kylo’s gifted tongue was driving him crazy and when a third finger was added, Poe tried to impaled himself deeper on these fingers. He pushed harder on Kylo’s head and the other man seemed to appreciate, moaning against Poe’s hole and the whole vibrations it threw in Poe’s body almost made him passing out with pleasure. 

Poe whined when Kylo’s mouth left his hole, even more when he felt Kylo’s fingers sliding off inside him. Poe was feeling his aching cock trying to rub against the desk but soon, Kylo’s fingers were around him, closing around its base to contain his pleasure. 

 

“You will come only with my cock.” whispered Kylo and Poe could heard Kylo’s other hand slicking his own shaft with lube. 

 

Poe sighed with relief, knowing that soon he will feel full, with Kylo’s thick cock inside him. He felt Kylo’s stroking with adoration his hair and Poe smiled softly, loving the tenderness of his lover even in the heat of sex. Kylo grabbed his hips and Poe felt Kylo’s erection pressing against his empty hole. When Kylo slid in him, both sighed, relishing in the feeling of their both bodies entwined. Poe felt Kylo’s thumbs stroking his hips, letting him the time to adapt to Kylo’s cock. When he felt ready, Poe rolled his hips and Kylo got the message. 

Soon, his Dom was thrusting in him. Slowly at first, once Kylo found his prostate, he thrusted faster and harder, pounding without restrain in Poe’s body, making the desk shaking violently under them. Poe focused on Kylo’s pleasure to forget his own. He focused on the sound of their flesh slapping together, on Kylo’s groans, indicating to Poe that his pleasure was close. Poe moaned. He wanted Kylo to fill him, to release his seed in Poe’s, maybe even to lick it leaking from Poe’s open hole. Poe could feel Kylo’s nails scratching against his skin and he clenched harder around Kylo’s cock, wanting to show him how much he loved this. 

Poe’s own cock was leaking on the floor and Poe tried to not think what the cleaning staff will think of it. Would they know? Do Poe want them to know? Do Poe want everybody to know that he is Kylo’s? That’s Kylo is his? Poe looked front of him, at the closed door. What if someone would walk in and see them like that? What Poe would feel? Shame? Or pride? Poe moaned deeper. 

 

“Would you love that?” whispered Kylo in his ear and Poe blushed, realizing that Kylo knew what he was thinking about. “What would they say, hum? Seeing you like that? Screaming pleasure from Kylo Ren’s cock. Their Chancellor begging for more.” added Kylo, his thrusts being deeper and Poe didn’t hold back his moans. “Would you love that? That they see you’re mine?” 

“I would.” screamed Poe, throwing a look behind him at Kylo. 

 

He felt Kylo’s arms around his waist, carrying him off from the desk before turning they both around and pinning down Poe against the bow windows of his office, the city spreading front of them, their naked bodies offered to the eyes of anybody. Poe hissed when he felt his cock trapped between the cold glass and Kylo’s burning body. His Dom flattened Poe’s hands against the window with his own hands and soon, the pounding began again, each thrust sticking Poe harder against the window. 

 

“So show them!” groaned Kylo in his ear, his hips pounding into Poe’s body like a madman. “Show them I’m yours.” 

 

Poe grabbed Kylo’s hands and let him pinning him down against the window, not holding back his screams of pleasure everytime that Kylo was hitting his prostate. His cock was leaking against the window but Poe couldn’t care less. Kylo was marking his territory in Poe’s office and Poe loved it. He felt Kylo’s fingers tightening around him and he knew that his lower was close. His hips moves were erratic now, pounding hard into Poe and the young Chancellor threw his head behind, feeling Kylo’s hair tickling against his collarbone. 

 

“That’s it Teacher.” whispered Poe, clenching harder around Kylo. “Come. And make me come.” he added. 

 

Poe felt Kylo’s fingers sinking hard in his palms while he was reaching his climax, coming into Poe’s body, crushing Poe’s body against the window. While he was still thrusting into him, less intense than before but still, Kylo slid a hand in Poe’s hair, scratching his skull. 

 

“Come for me.” breathed out the young man into Poe’s ear and Poe whined with relief. 

 

Poe pushed against the window, his hips moving to meet Kylo’s thrusts and between Kylo’s cock still in him and the window front of him, it was a matter of seconds before Poe came, realizing his seed against the glass, a scream coming from the depth of his throat. 

When Poe came back from his climax, he felt Kylo’s thumbs stroking his lower belly and in the reflection of the window, he could see his lover’s face, full of love for him. Poe felt his chest burning with his erratic breathing. 

 

“I’m proud of you.” whispered Kylo, out of breath, kissing tenderly Poe’s demped temple. 

“Thank you.” laughed softly Poe, his eyes still closed, trying to enjoy a little bit more the peace feeling his climax brang him. Then, he looked at Kylo and the other man rest his forehead against Poe, his nose brushing against Poe’s. “I love you.” murmured Poe.

“I love you too Poe.” answered Kylo, wiping off sweat from Poe’s left eyebrow. 

 

Kylo slid off from inside Poe and the young man whined, feeling empty. Soon, he was back in Kylo’s embrace, his lover’s arms around his waist, both wrapped in Poe’s cape. Poe pressed Kylo’s hands in his, while his lover rest his chin on Poe’s head. Both looked in silence at the city spread front of them. 

 

“Do you want to go home?” asked Kylo, his nose snuggling behind Poe’s ear.

“I’m already home.” whispered back Poe, cuddling deeper in Kylo’s embrace, feeling the smile of his companion against his skin. 

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr: @midgardiannerd


End file.
